Hideyasu Jonouchi/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, is a member of Team Charmant who transforms into . History To be added. Personality To be added. Arms is Gridon's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gridon's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Gridon's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Gridon Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Donguri= Donguri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8.9 t *'Kicking Power': 9.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.5 seconds is Gridon's acorn-based default form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Donguri Arms, Gridon dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. If Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Donguri Armor Part into its nut form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. In this form, Gridon can throw punches stronger than both Gaim in Pine Arms and Baron in Banana Arms, though his kicking power is far weaker then the aforementioned Riders. As for his jumping height and running speed, they are the same as Gaim's in Pine Arms. Gridon is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gridon activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Gridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. ** : Gridon activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Donkachi. **Unnamed Rider Shooting: Gridon activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and swings the Donkachi, sending a pulse of energy at the target. Jonouchi loses access to Donguri Arms in a battle against Zack and Yoko, resulting in the destruction of his Donguri Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. Appearances: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gridon's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Donkachi - Gridon Donguri Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyasu Jonouchi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gridon, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' References ru:Хидеясу Джоночи/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good